The Best and Worst Part of Our Lives
by FullMetalHetalian7
Summary: Phillipines and Spain were childhood friends. But one day they met again but it all turned around. Will Philippines and Spain work it all out? Rated T for violence and some language.
1. Forgotten Past Came Back

**Heyo aru! Chugoku aru yo! (I'm China aru!) This is my first story aru! Hope you like it aru! Please review! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia aru! If I did, I'd be adding more episodes and seasons of Hetalia aru!**

"Whew. Well thats all I can do today! It was hard work, but it was worth it!" said a sweaty Philippines. She worked in the fields all day. She was covered in dirt and had sores on her elbows. "Well, better wash up. I need to go to a meeting later," Philippine's boss told her that special guests were coming to visit for a very important meeting. So she walked to her villa on the hill.

Philippines wanted to be free. She wanted to do whatever she wanted. Like cook or dance. She had maids to cook for her and she only watched dancing in festivals or on the streets. She also wanted to visit her Asian family but she was always too busy. She always had meetings, planning events, farming, helping out her government, filling out paperwork, or sleeping because of her tiresome day. But at that moment, Philippines forgot most of her childhood. She tried to remember but she was way too tired to try to remember. She just sighed and moved on up the hill.

When she got home, she took a shower and put on her green and red dress, and emerald necklace Hungary gave her. She remembered the day she got it from her.

_"Hello Hungary! What'cha doin'?" yelled a young Philippines. "Oh! Hello Philippines! I'm waiting for that damn Turkey's attack. He's been wanting to take over my land for years!" Said a tomboy Hungary. "Oh. Well I just wanted to say thank you for all of the things you've given me!" Philippines said happily. " Oh. Your welcome! I have something else to give you too! Here," Hungary handed Philippines an emerald hanging on a gold chain. "Th-thank you Hungary! But are you sure you should give me this?" "HEY! HUNGARY! OH PHILIPPINES? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? YOU GONNA FIGHT TOO?" YELLED TURKEY. HE PULLED OUT HIS SWORD AND GRINNED EVILISHLY. "GO PHILIPPINES! Don't worry. Consider all of the thing I gave you a gift!" Said Hungary. She took her sword out and ran screaming. Then Philippines ran away with her new necklace. _

_It was silly she thought she was a boy._ Philippines thought. Then went on with getting ready. Then she went downstairs to find all her maids and her boss watching her walk down the stairs. "You look wonderful today Philippines. Shall we go now?" her boss said happily. "Yes we shall," she stepped into the limo. _I wonder what the meeting today will be about. And who's going to be there?_ She thought. Then they arrived at the government's main meeting center. She stepped out and the doors of the room opened. There she found 19 men standing on the other side of the room. She walked over and found that one of the men were staring at her in a surprised way.

"Hello Miss Philippines. It's nice to see you again. Let us take a seat and start the meeting," said a man with a short beard. "Yes," She said. So they walked over to sit down when the same man said, "Spain," "Oh yes sir!" it was the man staring at her. He walked over to Philippines and helpped her sit down. Then he whispered in her ear, "I told you I'd be back," then he went back to his seat and smiled. Philippines shivered at these words.


	2. Memories and Decisions

**Ni hao everyone aru! Well this is my 2nd chapter aru! I'd like to say that the story,_Bonds of Love Withstand Everything,__ is NOT my story aru. It is my friend's (Japan's) story aru. She's using my account to post her story cuz' her account isn't working aru. But I'd like to say thanks to the first person to review my story, Peach and Dandelion Blossoms aru. The last chapter is very short but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer aru. Hope you'll like it aru! Review aru!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or the word aru!**_

_'I told you I'd be back...'_

_(Philippine's POV)_

_Now where have I heard Spain before? Spain, Spain. Oh! That's the memory I'd forgotten! He's the best part of my childhood! _

_(Flashback)_

_Since I was far away from everyone, I was lonely. I had no one to play with. But one day my boss became great friends with a boy named Spain. Either he came to my house or I'd come to his to play everyday. We'd go and pick fresh tomatoes in his large garden, we'd run, climb trees, and camp out in the jungles and forests at my house, and we'd sleep over at each others house. He became my first friend. Then when I met Hungary, all three of us would play! But, one day, when me and Spain came back from picking vegetables at his house, our bosses wanted to talk to us about something that changed our lives. "Spain, Philippines, you are both teenagers now and you've gotten so close so we've decided on making a treaty," said my boss. "But to seal this treaty, we've also decided to make an arranged marriage between you two," Spain's boss said. He also considered agreeing to this but we had a decision. We discussed this treaty and we both weren't comfortable with the decision. So we declined. Afterward, our bosses went into a huge fight. "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR NATION ISN'T AGREEING!" This statement went back and forth. We've never been called "nation" before. The next day, I never went back to Spain's house, and he never went to mine. So years went by and I gradually forgot about him. _

"And so, Philippines, do you remember Spain?" I realized I was at the meeting and quickly snapped out of it. " Uh yes sir," I said quickly. I looked at him and he looked back and smiled so I waved and smiled a "Nice to see you again" kind of smile.

_(Spain's POV)_

_I've dreamed of this moment for ages! I finally get to see Philippines again! We've grown up so much! I can't believe how beautiful she is! I'm going to try to talk to her later. _Spain spaced out and remembered the time he met Philippines.

_"Spain! This is Philippines. Now play nice okay?" my boss said. I was a young country back then. She looked at me with those sparkling eyes and said, "Do you wanna play with me Spain?" she smiled and held her hand out. I grabbed it and said, "sure!" from that moment on, we became best friends. _

_I still think declining that arranged marriage was the worst decision of my life. Back then I loved Philippines, but I was too stupid and young to realize that. I was so lonely till I raised Romano, but that doesn't count. I think I still love her, but, how does she feel about me? Does she hate me? _

"Spain, we're thinking of another shot at that treaty!" Her boss said happily. Then I felt a jolt of happiness go right through me. _YES! ANOTHER SHOT! _"So, Philippines what do you think of this idea now?" my boss asked. I waited for the big YES. "I'm sorry, I don't think this will work out. I'm very sorry," Then my heart broke.

_(Philippine's POV)_

_I can't believe I just said that! That's NOT what I wanted! I wanted this treaty to happen! Because I love Spain! He probably hates me now! NO! Why can't I say anything? Come on!_ "Well, I'm sorry, this meeting is over now. Come Spain," Then I saw all of them get up and leave. I saw Spain's face as he left. I can't believe it. I thought that was probably going to be the last time I was ever going to see him again.

_(Spain's POV)_

"Don't worry Spain. There's always plan 'B'" My boss said. "What's plan 'B'?" I asked. " Oh, you'll see," We drove off. _I don't like the sound of this._

**A/N: Well, what do ya think aru? WHY PHILIPPINES? Please Review! Thanks aru!**


	3. Prisoner

**A/N Hello everyone aru! I haven't gotten any reviews from anyone except for my first reviewer, Peach and Dandelion Blossoms aru. But I'd like to say, THANK YOU ARU to her aru! Oh and by the way, the author of _Bonds of Love Withstand Anything,_ is my BFF Japan and SHE GOT HER ACCOUNT FIXED ARU! Favorite her aru! _The Awesome Japan!_So I've finished this story but I need to publish it here aru. So PLEASE REVIEW ARU!**

_**(Philippine's POV)**_

_Why did I just say that? _Philippines thought. She'd just declined an offer that would never ever come again. But, why did she say that? She thought of how angry her usually gentle boss would be right now. He hasn't said a word for 10 minutes._ He's going to kill me! I could have just said yes and I'd be living a happy life with Spain! He probably hates me now...I'll probably never see him again either... just like before. Then_ when we got home, my boss got out and went straight to his study. When I got out of the car, I also went straight to my room. I got ready for bed even though it was only 6:44. Then I cried myself to sleep. Something I've never done before.

_(The next morning...)_

I woke up with my heart hurting. I got up, ate breakfast, and worked in the fields. As I worked, I thought of our childhood. When we first met, everyday we played, picking tomatoes, all up to when we were separated. The best childhood anyone could ever have. It was all gone now.

As soon as I got home I tried to write a letter to Spain saying I was sorry and I accept the alliance. Then I wrote about how much I loved him in a different letter. I sent the first letter, but not the second one. Like on every letter I write, I wrote my name and the date so I could remember why and when I wrote the letter. "I'm sorry Spain. I hope you get my letter soon," I whispered softly. Then I saw smoke rising from the forest. I decided to go out and see what it was. I grabbed my black cloak and snuck out.

_What is that? Oh! Where did it go? It just suddenly stopped! _This made me run faster than I was already running. When I got to the source in the middle of the forest, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Don't make a fire! Someone will see! Do you want to blow our cover?" He yelled at his soldiers. _Spain? What's he doing here with his army? Don't tell me he's going to declare war! I must tell my boss! _But before I tried to run back home, I was grabbed by Spain's soldiers. _No!_

**(Normal POV)**

Spain's army had captured Philippines but what he didn't know who she was because of the black hood covering her face. "Sir! We've captured someone spying in the bushes!" Yelled the taller man holding Philippine's arm. "Who is it?" Spain asked. Philippines was about to cry and yell. When she saw Spain's face she knew right away that he was depressed. "We don't know yet sir," said the other man. "Well take off his hood!" Spain yelled.

**(Philippine's POV)**

_No! I can't let him know it's me! I need to get out of here! _I thought frantically. Spain came over to me and put his hand on my head. _NO!_ But all of a sudden, "What are you doing here? Get out of here!" yelled a familiar voice. It was my general. _What's he doing here? How did he know I was here? _I was thrown through the air and hit a tree. "Ow," I said. I tried crawling out of there as the fighting distracted Spain. I stretched my hand out to try and start crawling. But someone stepped on it and then I felt a very painful sharp pain in my thigh. "AGH!" I gasped. He thrusted his sword into my leg! _SPAIN!_ He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He put his hand on my hood and I was barely staying awake. Everything blurred and I saw Spain's face. "Philippines? What? NO! How?" Was all I heard and I said, "Spain, I..." was all I could say before I fell unconscious.


	4. I'm sorry

**YAY! I've been posting regularly aru! And I'm happy to see how many people are reading my story aru! But now on to the story because I really don't have much to say here aru...**

**(Spain's POV)**

I saw Philippines laying there, unconscious, with her leg bleeding. _How did this happen? Why is she here? Oh I got to get her out of here before someone sees. _A fight between my army and Philippines army has been going on for the past hour and my army was beating Philippine's army. So I picked Philippines up carefully and carried Philippines back to my house. "I still love you. But I guess you don't feel the way for me anymore," I whispered. "I wonder if you remember the promise we made when we were kids,"

_'Don't worry Philippines! We'll be together forever!' 'Yeah! Let's promise to stay together always Spain!' we stuck our pinky's out and made a 'pinky promise'. _

_Those were the good old days_. I thought.

She looked like she was in pain. _It's all my fault for her pain. _She was unconscious the whole trip back. When I got home, I saw my boss waiting for me. "Spain! Who's this?" He asked pointing at Philippines. She still had her hood on so I swept it away from her face. "Oh Philippines? You brought back Philippines? Good job Spain!" He praised me. "Quick get her to a medic!" I yelled. A guard behind my boss ran over and carried Philippines inside to a doctor. Then I rested and realized I made a huge mistake.

**(Philippine's POV)**

When I woke up I was laying on a hard wooden bench. "Where am I? Spain? Is that you?' I asked as a door opened down the hall. I tried walking to the bars but stumbled a bit on the way. I saw a shadow coming down the stairs. "Oh your awake. Hey! Don't stand up!" A guard said. "Why do you care? How did I get here? Why am I here? And where's Spain?" I asked in a yelling-like tone. "Calm down. Spain gave me orders to make sure you rest while you recover. Your a prisoner here. Spain brought you back from your home. Now go lie down!" He said. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to my cell. _Spain? How could he? I'm his prisoner now. So wait. That means, WHAT'S HAPPENING BACK AT HOME?_ I thought. What really was happening at home? "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON AT MY HOUSE?" I yelled hysterically as I limped over to the bars yet again to find that the guard stood up immediately and tried to calm me down. "Hey! CALM DOWN! GO LAY DOWN!" He opened up my cell and tried calming me down. Finally, the pain was too much. I fainted onto the floor.

_30 minutes later..._

**(Spain's POV)**

I've decided to see Philippines now to check up on her. Hopefully I'll be able to talk to her. _She probably hates me. She might want me to go away..._ I thought. I walked down the stairs. "Hello sir!" the guard said. "Hello. I'd like to talk with her alone. So if you could..." I said not finishing my sentence. "Yes sir," he said. He got up from his chair and headed upstairs. When I heard the door shut, I walked over to the bars to find Philippines just sitting there on the bench staring at the wall. "Hey Philippines," I started. She didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the wall away from me. All she said was, "What do you want?" in a bitter tone. "Nothing," I said truthfully. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for this and your leg," I said. But that didn't work. She looked up at me. She had red eyes obviously from crying, her face was dirty, and her leg didn't look that good either. Her bandage around her thigh was bloody and black with dirt. _I did this to her. She's miserable._ _She won't even look at me._ She was still staring at the same wall. "Why did you do this Spain?" her voice trembled. She was shaking. She was going to cry. "I'm sorry. My boss ordered me to do this. I now own you. I'm so sorry," I said sadly. I saw her shot up and then she looked at me. She was crying. I hate myself for doing this to the person I love. "Go away," She said. "But-" "GO AWAY!" she screamed. She got up and ran to the bars. But she stumbled and fell. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door of her cell and helped her up. But when she realized I was helping her, she slapped my hand away and tried going back to the bench. "Please, just leave me alone," She said. So I locked her cell, put the keys on the hook, and started up the stairs. "I love you. I'm so sorry," I whispered. I opened the door, told the guard to go back down and watch her. _Why did I do this to her? I hate myself. I really do._

**(Philippine's POV)**

I cried myself to sleep after Spain left. I didn't feel well, I felt sick. "Are you okay miss?" the guard said. "No. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Don't bother helping me. I just want to sleep and just be alone," I told him. He's been nice to me since I got here. But I didn't need his sympathy. I don't need anyone's sympathy.

When I woke up, I threw up. "Ugh," I looked over to the bars, but the guard was silent. _Is he sleeping? Wait. Then this is my chance!_ I thought happily. I felt better after throwing up. So I got up and walked to the bars as quietly as possible. I saw the keys to my cell on the floor. I bent over to grab them. _Yes! I got them! Here I go!_ I opened the door quietly and snuck out the window. _Good thing I'm small. _I thought. I had my cloak still and I hid my face in the hood and snuck around.

I got home after a few hours of walking. I was so weak and tired. Not to mention my still injured leg. I snuck into my villa. _Wow. No one's been in here huh? All of my things are still here, but my maids aren't. Might as well hide here for the night._ I went upstairs and got into bed. When I woke up, I took a shower, ate whatever was still good in my kitchen, and changed into my military uniform. I put my black cloak on top and found the only weapon I had, a sword.

Hungary put me through very hard and intense training so I could defend and fight. But when I finished, she gave me this old sword. Everyday, I did push-ups, chin-ups, and other exercises. Then other training. I got up, walked out my back door, and went to where my military was being held. I was going to free them so they can help free me.

**A/N: Hey aru! Well, there's nothing I can say here really besides I'm going to post more information on this story, and other future stories on my profile's RANDOM CHAT with me Japan, and America aru. And we are looking for people to join our Hetalia flashmob! We need cosplayers (Already with cosplay)! Thanks aru! PLEASE REVIEW ARU! YOUR OPINION COUNTS ARU!**


	5. This Means War

**Hello everyone aru! I'm going to try and get chapters here faster because I'm on Summer Vacation aru! But I might be busy with some stuff too aru... But from now on, I will try and post them faster than usual aru! SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW ARU!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Spain's POV)<strong>

I've decided to visit Philippines today. Even though I visited her just only yesterday, I wanted to show her I really did care about her. I walked downstairs and the guard was asleep. "Hey! Get up!" I yelled. "Huh? Wa-? Oh sir! Sorry I fell asleep!" He yelled. I glared at him but asked him after a long glare, "Fine. But how was she after I left yesterday? Did she say anything?" "Oh. Uh she told me, if you hurt anyone she'll never forgive you. And she started mumbling about how you've betrayed her. Then she cried herself to sleep. She was in a lot of pain too. She woke up crying out in pain. Her leg looked a bit worse. Oh and she wanted me to tell you that she hates you. Nothing new so, that's pretty much it," _No. I did this to her. Damn it! I'm going to sneak her out to a doctor._

"O-Okay... Can I see her now?" "Yes sir!" I walked to her cell and it was,_ Empty. _"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled. "What? SHE'S GONE?" He yelled as he ran over. "Spain. Why are you yelling?" My boss asked angrily. He walked over and looked into the cell. _When did he get here? He can't see that she's _gone! "WHERE THE HELL IS PHILIPPINES? GO GET THE ARMY READY! WE NEED TO FIND HER BEFORE SHE GETS HOME! NOW!" my boss yelled. _No! I screwed up! He's sending a search party! I need to find her first!_ I ran upstairs, grabbed my sword, got onto my fastest horse and I was off to Philippine's house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Philippine's POV)<strong>

Well, today's the day I'm going to free my army. Yesterday, the day after my escape, I had no luck in finding out where my army was. But I think I overheard about them being held at the military base. This was going to be risky, dangerous, and stupid. But I really don't have much of a choice do I? So when I got up at around 4:00 AM I ate, grabbed my sword and got ready. As I looked at the sword, I remembered all the hard training Hungary put me through to become stronger.

_(Flashback)(Normal POV)_

"_Philippines! You must be ready for anything! Don't be a wimp! Hold your sword up!" Yelled Hungary. When Philippines and Hungary were teenagers, Hungary put Philippines through her intensive training because Hungary noticed how weak and sensitive she was. Everyday for about 6 months, Hungary made Philippines do push-ups, sit-ups, sword fighting practice, running for 3 miles, and other training that almost killed Philippines, but it was worth it. _

"_Come on! Punch him already! He'll be fine!" Yelled Hungary. After he'd annoyed us, stalked us, and messed with my training, Hungary caught and tied up Prussia to be a punching bag. But Philippines didn't want to punch the terrified nation. But then she remembered how her old boss used to abuse her. 'Come on you idiot! Don't be so weak!' Echoed through her head. Then she finally got the courage to punch Prussia in the gut. In reaction to the powerful blow to his gut, he yelled a muffled "OWW!" through the cloth in his mouth. "Good job Philippines! I'm so proud of you!" Hungary ran over to Philippines and squeezed her. "U- uh. H- Hungary! I c-can't br-breathe!" Philippines said gasping. Hungary let go of her and said, "sorry. Hehe... Can you beat up Prussia again? For me? Please!" Philippines looked at Prussia who was looking at her with a scared expression. Philippines turned to him and (After that, well let's just say that Prussia was found in a tree "On vacation" at his house for a few days.) After all that training, Philippines became stronger, braver, and felt more confidence in herself to protect her people. _

_(Flashback End)_

All that training was finally going to be put to good use. I snuck over to the military base and walked in the building. I hid at the nearest corner and thought of a quick plan. _Okay, don't kill anyone. They should be downstairs. _So I knocked out the three guards standing next to the door and stole their key to the underground prison. I ran down the stairs and knocked out several other guards. I unlocked the door and ran inside. I crept up on two other guards and also knocked them out with a very heavy piece of lumber. I took their keys and went into the cell room.

_This is going to take a while... since when has this place been so big?_ I thought as I stared at the huge room. _Why did we need such a big prison anyway? Oh well... There's the keys! _I grabbed the keys and ran to a cell. "Hey! Everyone up! I'm busting all of you out!" I yelled as loud as I could. I started opening up more cells and then my general stopped and asked, "Thank you. But who are you?" "I'll explain later! Just go and make sure everyone gets out! Hurry! We don't have much time!" I yelled. With all the noise I made someone had to hear it.

_I finally did it. We're going to win._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the REALLY late chapter! I've been super busy, I'm planning on quitting something that I've been doing for the past 11 years, and I kinda had a bit of writer's block (even though I finished the story... I wanted to change some things...). Sorry!<strong>


	6. The End?

**Hello all Hetalians! I'm on a LONG LONG road trip and I decided to post more chapters! And btw, this story will end in either the 7th chapter, or the 8th chapter. But I'm happy that a lot of people like my story! Thank you! And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in any chapter of any of my stories. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Spain's POV)<strong>

I've been searching for Philippines and I haven't found her yet. She wasn't at her villa and I've found some of my guards knocked out behind trees, and in other places. I followed the pattern of the guards and it led all the way to the military prison. I went underground and the prison was empty! _There's no way Philippines did all of this! She's so sweet, kind, and sensitive! She couldn't have done this! But, how did this happen? She freed her army and now... oh no. I have to stop this before people get hurt. _

I ran outside and found that a war had started between my army and Philippine's army. But Philippines was nowhere to be seen. I ran around the battlefield and started yelling, "Philippines! Philippines! Maria!"

An hour later, I ran into a short fighter. "Hey!" he yelled. He turned around and looked at me wide eyed. He snapped out of it an swung his sword at me. I got out of the way and took my sword out. "Hey! I don't have time for this! Get out of the way! I have to find someone!" I yelled at him. But he said nothing. But then we started traveling uphill. "I don't want to hurt anyone! Please get out of my way!"

Then all of a sudden, the boy slipped and started falling off the cliff we reached to during our fight. I grabbed his hand and he said, "Just let me go. Let me fall," "No. I said I didn't want to hurt anyone. But do you know where Philippines is?" I asked him. It took a moment but he finally said, "Y-yes. Yes I-I do," I pulled him up and he looked up at me, but all of a sudden, he hugged me and started crying. "Hey! Wait, Maria?" She looked up at me and said, "H-hi Antonio," I hugged her tight. "You cut your hair. But, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you. I'm sorry and I love you," I said. She looked back up at me and said, "Yeah I did. I love you too. Thank you for coming back for me. When you said you were looking for me and you saved someone that wanted to kill you, I felt like I wanted to kill myself because I put you through all this trouble because of one stupid word," I looked into her eyes and said, "Everything's okay now. Don't worry," I bent over and we went into a long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(Philippine's POV)<strong>

I had no care in the world. We were standing here and nothing else mattered in the world. But I then realized whats happening on the other side of the hill. I broke the kiss and said, "Wait. The war!" I turned to the hill and back to Spain. "Come on!" I told him. We started running up the hill and everyone stopped fighting when they saw us. "Stop fighting! We have a truce," I yelled. Everyone started cheering and hugging each other. Then Spain took my hand and looked at me, "So what do we do now? What about your people? My boss? Your boss?" he asked. "Well, let's both go over to your house and figure everything out. But first, lets make sure my people are okay," I answered. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that. Let's just go to my house and straighten this mess out, okay?" "Sure," After that, we started off to Spain's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's THE END. Sorry it's so short (and cheesy...)! But wait! There's an afterward chapter coming up soon! I'm so happy with this story turn out! And Thanks for everyone's support! And sorry for all my grammar mistakes and spelling... I love to write thanks to FF, but I didn't do so well in my writing classes... and this is my first story... ^^' BONUS CHAPTER COMING SOON! ASTA LA PASTAAAAA~!**


	7. Bonus ChapterEpilogue

**I'M SORRY! In the other chapter, it said this chapter was "COMING SOON" and it's been FOREVER! I'M SORRY! *bows multiple times* FORGIVE ME! **

**Well this is THE LAST chapter. It's the epilogue (written in 3****rd**** person) so please enjoy my first story! And BTW, I'm a horrible writer. I read the last chapter, and it SUCKED. I'm sorry again! I have bad grammar and I'd like to thank everyone who showed me the mistakes (that I'm too lazy to fix sorry ^^'). Well, HERE IT IS~ **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>(2 months after war)<strong>

After a few weeks of paperwork and confusion, Philippines became independent again. Recovery went by quickly and it became peaceful again.

However, Philippines and Spain haven't seen each other in years due to their bosses' differences and anger toward each other. So they wrote to each other everyday to stay in contact. This was the only thing their bosses would allow. They couldn't stop thinking about each other.

One day, Spain left his home to go visit Romano to help him with his depression. His boss allowed this as well, only because he wanted Spain to make friends with other counties. He didn't want to really, because he didn't want people to see him as the 'Heartbroken depressed idiot that goes around complaining about his life and problems'. But he had to see Romano to help with his depression. _Maybe making him mad will cheer me up..._

When he arrived at Romano's house, he grabbed the doorknob, but the door opened on it's own. He looked up from his depressing stare at the ground. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"M-Maria?" He asked as if he saw a ghost. He looked at Philippines wide eyed and she glomped him almost knocking him to the ground. She started crying on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I missed you so much Antonio... I didn't know how much longer I could have gone without seeing you." She looked at him and smiled. It's was almost like a sad, yet happy smile on her face. Spain looked at her speechless. He didn't know what to say so he smiled at her and wiped her tears away. Then finally he said, "I missed you too... But most importantly, I love you," He smiled and kissed her passionately. She stopped crying and wrapped her arms around his neck until Romano came out and saw this.

"Tomato bastard! Don't do that here! Get a room!" The angry Italian yelled at the Spaniard. They broke the kiss and looked at Romano who's face was red. "Oh I'm sorry! We'll be going now," Spain said smiling for the first time in a long time to Romano. Philippines went to hug Romano and said thank you then she and Spain started walking around not caring where they were. They were both happy for the first time in months.

Then the sun started setting and reality hit them. They're not allowed to see each other. Sadness returned in Spain's eyes. "I don't want this to end..." Spain said to Philippines. "Me either... What are we going to do?" She asked him. "I don't know..." He answered her. Trying to think of a way to let them meet again.

But, they never found a way and just decided to go home...

**(1 week later) **

Philippines sat at the tree in the front of her house writing her daily letter to Spain.

_Dear Spain,_

_I miss you so much. I remember our meeting a week ago. I felt so happy for the first time in a long time. I wish I could see you again. One day soon I know we'll be together again. I hope your doing-_

She stopped in the middle of that sentence and looked up at the sky. Then all of a sudden, a wind blew and her letter to Spain blew away. She got up and ran down the hill. When she got to the bottom, she looked around to see where it went. Then she spotted a brown haired man that grabbed her letter. She quickly ran toward him but stopped when he turned around.

"Maria!" It was Spain. With the letter still in his hand, he ran at her and hugged her. He picked her up and spun around then set her down. "How did you get here? Your boss-" "He finally had a change of heart today." Spain said smiling.

Philippines smiled back at him and kissed him. "I love you Antonio," "I love you too Maria," They walked around the park holding hands finally happy again since their last meeting.

After a week, their bosses set their differences aside and let Philippines and Spain see each other from now on. They got married a year later and their countries were happy and peaceful.

~Life was perfect~

* * *

><p><strong>This is THE END. They lived happily ever after! =3<strong>

**I'm so happy with how this ended! But it's kind of cheesy huh? THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! I'll try to upload new stories as soon as possible! =D**


End file.
